


dinnertime

by seakicker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aprons, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Praise, aka another generic anime fetish i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Although the saying is quite overused, Akechi obviously chooses you when you ask him if he'd like "dinner, a bath, or you".





	dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM YA SO my emotional ass loves tragic characters / anti-hero characters so it's no shock i fell for akechi 
> 
> I LOVE HIM if u wanna talk abt how akechi didn't deserve his fate and how he deserved better after a life of abuse and Pain hmu god

Akechi always considers greeting you, his lovely wife, upon arriving home the best part of his day.

He just loves greeting you with a sweet "Honey, I'm home," before kicking off his shoes and removing his coat. He just adores watching you leave your spot from the kitchen or the living room to greet him back with a loving kiss, your arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He's always thinking about the feel of your lips against his and your body pressed against him in a hug on the train ride home.

"Honey, I'm home," He calls upon closing the door to your shared apartment.

However, today was different - you didn't come out from wherever you were seated to greet him as you always do. Perhaps you're simply out...?

"Dearest?" He asks.

You don't reply, but Akechi hears you humming from the kitchen. He's immediately curious as to why you didn't come out to greet him as you always did.

He would quickly come to realize that you didn't do so in order to make the surprise you had for him even grander.

Akechi makes his way to the kitchen, where he smells the sweet smell of chocolate and caramel and your floral perfume. But when he's done taking in the delicious aroma of you and your baking, his face goes beet red at the sight before him.

You, dressed in an adorable, pale, frilly pink apron. The kind with the frills around the hem and the cute little heart shaped pockets on the skirt.

Oh, and you're only dressed in that - an observation that has Akechi hardening frighteningly quickly in his slacks as he takes in your exposed backside.

You give him a coy smile from over your shoulder before spinning on your heels to face him. You pull him towards you with a tug on his tie, pressing your lips in a pseudo-chaste action against his.

"Welcome home, darling," You purr, your hands rubbing over his shoulders and down his arms. "Do you want dinner, a bath, or me?"

When Akechi finally regains his composure despite the view he has down the front of your apron, he grabs at your ass - his hands still clothed in his leather gloves - to pull you closer to him.

"I believe I'll be having you first, my darling," He replies, voice almost a whisper. You giggle sweetly as you loosen his tie and busy yourself with the buttons on his shirt, kissing and nibbling on his neck.

He runs his hands up and down your thighs, grabbing and squeezing as much as he can get his hands on; your thighs, your ass, your soft love handles.

"You've never greeted me like this before," Akechi whispers with a soft grin. "But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to start coming home to this."

"Pervert," You chide playfully before slinking down to a position on your knees.

Akechi's about to tease you over the hypocrisy of your statement, but all he can do is groan and bite his lip when you take his cock out from his slacks and give it a quick pump.

"Oh darling, just like that," Akechi praises when you take the head of his cock in your mouth. "You're so good, darling. Your mouth is so good."

His praise has you purring, your body tightening up around nothing as you shift yourself on your knees. You bob your head along his cock, muffled moans escaping your mouth as Akechi eagerly fucks back into your mouth. You steady yourself by gripping his thighs, moaning with delight when Akechi grabs onto your hair and pulls it softly.

"Come on, darling," He coaxes, looking down at you with absolute adoration. "You can take more, right?"

You lave your tongue all over the underside of his cock, taking as much of him as you can without gagging. "Oh, God, you're amazing, my love. You're doing great."

Akechi's never been one to stay quiet during sex, but he's especially noisy today. It's your fault, though, dressed in as little as you are. The sight of you on your knees with his cock in your mouth and your apron flipped down to reveal the swells of your soft breasts has him swooning.

He groans your name and gives a hard thrust into your mouth, running his hand through your hair.

"You're so perfect, so lovely, so beautiful, so sexy," Akechi praises. He's never failed to shower you in praise while you two fuck, but he's especially laying it on thick today. "You're so good with your mouth, my love."

You release him with a wet pop to press sloppy kisses all up and down his length, pumping the base with your hand. A light tug on your hair has you taking him back into your mouth, and Akechi groans and grips the counter behind him for stability.

He whispers your name and runs a hand through his hair, damp with sweat. "I'm close, darling," He says before a long groan slips from his mouth as he comes in your mouth.

You swallow and lap whatever you can off your lips, blushing with embarrassment as you feel streaks of his come dripping off your chin and down your breasts, staining the front of your apron.

"Goro, you're so messy," You tease with a mock pout, getting back onto your feet.

"My apologies, darling," He chuckles, pressing a kiss to your lips. "But you just look so cute when I've made a mess of you."

He grabs you and sits you down on the counter before gripping your thighs and spreading your legs.

"Now then, my love," Akechi says with a wink. "Shall I have you?"

You nod and clench your fingers into fists, sighing softly at the feeling of Akechi's fingers rubbing circles into the sensitive skin of your inner thighs.

He leans in, lifting up the skirt of your apron for better access. "You're so wet, darling," Akechi notes, chuckling. "So wet, so tight, and all for me."

You blush at his words and moan when he slides two fingers into your heat, pumping them at a slow, experimental pace.

You arch your back and shift your hips, whining as Akechi hooks and twists his fingers inside of you. He continues to scissor and thrust his fingers as best he can with how tight you're coming around him, your wetness dripping down his knuckles.

"Goro," You whine weakly when he retracts his fingers, earning a chuckle from him.

"Patience, my love," He replies before burying his mouth in your folds. You grab strands of his hair and tangle them between your fingers for purchase as Akechi laves his tongue over your sex.

His hands squeeze and rub your thighs as he eats you out, his tongue running circles over your clit and dipping into your heat.

"You taste so good," He pants, breath labored with arousal. "My darling, you're so delicious."

He plants his mouth over your folds again, his quick, heated pace causing you to moan his name. Akechi grins against you as you tug at his hair, delighted that he can elicit such reactions from you.

You thrust your hips against his mouth as best you can in your seated position, your breath coming in short pants and moans. "Goro, more!"

"My, my, someone's impatient," He teases before sucking on your clit. You toss your head back and moan his name, the muscles in your stomach tightening up to signify your orgasm.

"Goro, don't stop," You moan weakly, shaking as he rubs your clit with two fingers while he sucks and licks all over your sex. "Goro, I'm close, Goro."

He grins with sheer delight at how you say his name; desperately, like he's the only one that can make you feel this way. The only one that will ever make you feel this way. Akechi just loves hearing you declare your belonging to him with your sweet whimpers of his name as he pleasures you.

"Say it more," He groans, increasing the pace of his licks.

You happily comply, moaning, panting, and whining his name before shouting it as you come all over his tongue.

Akechi pulls away and gets back to your level, lacing his hands in yours. He kisses you gently yet passionately, and you blush fervently at the taste of yourself on his lips.

When he pulls away and leans in to bite your neck, you shiver and pull him closer with your hands on his shoulders.

His mouth presses sweet kisses all the way from your chin to your breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth and aligning your hips with his.

Akechi pushes forward just enough to brush the tip of his cock against your entrance, releasing your nipple from his mouth when you whine your overstimulation. "You know, my darling, I'm still hungry."

"I'll just have you all over again for seconds, okay?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ya idk where i was taking this i just wanted to write smth filthy for akechi


End file.
